MiSerERe MEi
by BigHair
Summary: the untold story of Raven and her life back home, the glorious Azarath. However, its not as pleasant as it seems. Come listen with the other titans as Raven and her sister tell her story of life, family, desire, secrets, her dark power, and misery.
1. Mei Soror

Hello people! Yeah, I know, I've been away from fanfiction for forever… and I'm really sorry for that! *bows repeatedly* and I know that all my stories are centered around Naruto (which, btw, I know that I never finished "Fervant" so I'm gonna rewrite it and repost it for yall! ;D [spelled as 'Fervent' lol] ) but this particular story has been on my mind for a while so I figured "eh, why not?" :) this is meh first TT fanfic so plz be gentle! XD lol coughcough so yeah! Enjoy! :D if not, criticism and suggestions are always welcome ^-^ but plz no flaming. OR I CUT YOU!1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOOOOO *sobs uncontrollably* coughcoughhack. WAIT! I do own my OC! Moohoohahahahahahaa.

P.S. in a lot of parts in the story they say stuff in latin (I liked the idea of Raven's people speaking latin as a main language besides English ^^) so it might not be the correct translation cause I used the only source I had for that: the internet! And we all know how reliable _that _is lol so if there are any latinos or latinas or anyone who speaks latin and finds a mistake in my translation, plz forgive me! And if there are any tips u wanna give me about that then they are more than welcome! :D

**Chapter 1: Mei Soror**

During a hot summer afternoon, a gentle breeze slowly pushed a fluffy cloud aside, revealing the sun in all its radiant beauty as it lit up the city in an illuminate golden light. Stepping out from the shadows, a cloaked figure stood gazing at a T-shaped tower that rested on a small island surrounded by the cerulean blue ocean, not far from the city itself.

"This…this is it," the figure murmured to herself with hope in her trembling voice. A small smile stretched across her face. "I've found you…. I've finally found you, _soror_!"

"Duuuude! That's cheating!" Beast Boy's shrill protest filled the room as Cyborg began a victory dance.

"Not my fault you suck at this game, elf man!"

"Dude, don't diss the ears," Beast Boy argued. "Chicks dig the ears!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"And another thing, tin man! Don't diss my skills!"

"Tin man? You better have more goods to back up them big words than what little 'skills' you got!"

"Friends, please do not argue," Starfire pleaded sweetly as she floated across the room towards them. "Today is the day of Blofnarg, a day of celebrating-"

"Starfire, please, not today," Robin said from behind his newspaper. "You just made us celebrate Blofnarg last week."

"But it is a reoccurring holiday that takes place every week."

"For how long?"

"Until the end of the current decade," she grinned.

"NO," everyone said in unison. Starfire sighed dejectedly.

"I shall go prepare the pudding of sadness…"

In the far corner of the room, Raven sighed with content as she turned a page in her book. It was a typical day in her new life that she had finally adjusted to not long ago. It was not anything like the life that she once lived, but she was happy all the same, even though from time to time she would get to missing her friends, her family…her home. She shook her head as if to shake the memory from her mind. 'No,' she told herself. 'I decided a long time ago that I'd not think about it anymore. I'm happy now; there's no need to bring up the past.'

Ironically enough, there was a faint knocking at the doors of the tower at that moment.

"Dude, did you guys hear that?" Beast Boy looked around the room for the source of the sound.

"Is someone…_knocking _on the door?" Cyborg asked quizzically.

"_Knocking_? It sounds more like a mouse tapping on a window."

Starfire gasped with joy. "Oh! A guest!" She began to dance in the air. "Glorious! Perhaps it is a little girl of the scouts offering delectable sweets! Or perhaps one of those nice direct marketing representatives! Oh! Oh! Perhaps it is the brothers of Jonas!"

"The…_Jonas Brothers_?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"How I enjoy their beautiful music," Starfire mused. "It is simply poetry!"

"Starfire, I highly doubt that some faggish, Disney channel boy band is going to be knocking at our door on a Saturday," Raven said stoically as she closed her book and made her way towards the group.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out," Cyborg said as he walked to the computer and turned on the security cameras. Suddenly, on the giant screen an image appeared, revealing a tiny figure concealed by a light blue cloak, timidly tapping on the tower's doors.

"A nun?" Beast Boy suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Robin murmured. "Could be an enemy we never encountered before."

"Dude, I seriously doubt that an enemy of us is going to knock instead of busting in like everyone else," Beast Boy chimed.

"Better safe than sorry," Cyborg said as he charged up his sonic cannon.

"Hey, if it's not a threat, we don't wanna scare it crapless."

"It's just a precaution," the robot assured. "If it's okay, I'll put it up immediately." He pointed to his cannon.

"All right," Robin nodded. "Let's go." As the titans quickly made their way out of the room, Raven lingered a bit longer to stare at the screen. Her violet eyes narrowed at the timid cloaked figure. She sensed something about it but she could not determine what it was. She decided she was just being paranoid and brushed it off as she hurried to catch up with the others. Once there, the titans silently prepared themselves for whatever was on the other side.

"Dude, for real, it's probably just a nun. Selling bibles, or something."

"Beast Boy, shut up," Raven mumbled.

"I still believe it to be the brothers of Jonas!" Starfire squealed.

"Okay, both of you are retarded." At that moment, Robin shushed them as Cyborg prepared to open the doors. Everyone tensed as the robot punched in the last few digits of the security code, unlocking the main doors of the tower. As they slid back the titans froze as they were greeted by the cloaked person.

"Uhh…" came a young, feminine, timid voice from inside the hood of the cloak. The titans had then decided that she was not a threat at all.

"A _sister _of Jonas?" Starfire whispered to Beast Boy, who replied with a shrug. She was tiny and short and her pale hand, which was brought to her bottom lip, was slightly shaking.

"Well, hello little lady," Cyborg smiled as his cannon transformed back into his arm. "What can we do for you?"

"Ah, I-I'm looking for someone," she replied, barely above a whisper. "I was told that she lives here."

"Who?" Robin asked. The cloaked girl pulled back her hood to reveal her long and flowing light purple hair, violet eyes, a chakra stone in the middle of her forehead, and a very strong resemblance to Raven.

"_Mei soror_," she replied.

"Uh, who?" Robin repeated. The girl had not heard him; she had locked eyes with Raven and both girls were frozen with shock. Raven drew short, shaky breaths as she struggled to speak. Violet eyes wide, she finally whispered:

"Dove? You're dead…"

"_Soror!_" Dove cried as she ran past the other titans and embraced Raven in a bone-crushing hug. "_Mei soror! Quam ego requiro vos! Ego vultus vobis pro annus quod iam ego denique instituo vos! Soror! Soror!_" Tears fells nonstop from her eyes, staining Raven's dark blue cloak.

"Who's _'Soror'_?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sister of Jonas?" said Starfire. "What seems to be troubling you so?"

"Star, she's not a sister of-"

"No…" Raven interrupted him. "She _is _a sister…that's what _soror _means."

The titans stared at her, eyes wide with shock at the new knowledge. "Raven," Robin started. "She's-"

"She's…_my _sister."

TBC…

Well there's chappie one! XD did yall like it lotz? Love it to bits? Hate it to shreds? Comments and criticism are always welcomed with open arms! ;D idk how long it'll take me to upload the second chappie but I can 100 percent guarantee ya right now that for $19.95 and twenty easy monthly payments, it won't take very long at all! XD I got most of this story figured out so it'll definitely be before the end of the week! ;D so until then, plz review!


	2. Corvus quod Columba

Helloooo people! In case you have not realized it, this is da second chappieeee! XD yayz! I is so excited! And…I have nothing further to say. O.O huh. Wow, that's-that's never h-happened before. … um…. Yeah, so…enjoy the chapter. …

I love you.

WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Except for Dove and the upcoming OCs. yay for ownership! XD

P.S. translations are at the bottom of the page :D

**Chapter 2: Corvus quod Columba **

Raven slowly wrapped her arms around her crying sister, gently grasping her light colored purple hair just to be sure she was not a hallucination. She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she forced them back, not wanting to break down in front of everyone. "Dove," she whispered against her sister's hair. "I can't believe…you're alive."

"_Soror…soror…_" Dove continued murmuring. Raven suddenly let out a small laugh as she pulled Dove back to look at her.

"Look at you," she beamed as she took her younger sister's hands. "_Vos quoniam sic magnus!_"

Dove giggled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm not _that _tall; I'm still shorter than you." She suddenly gasped. "_Quis est is? _What happened to your hair? It's all short now!"

"Well, I, uh…" Raven stopped as she glanced at her confused friends. "Actually, I think it'd be best to explain a few things first." Dove turned her head to see the other teens staring at her in awe and confusion.

"Oh, of course." She smiled as she turned around, fully facing them. "I'm Dove, Raven's little sister," she bowed slightly as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Beast Boy said politely as the other boys smiled. "That's more than I can say for Raven." Luckily for him, Raven was not in the mood to care for his smart-aleck comments. She was still in shock from her sister's unexpected presence.

"You're quite funny," she giggled, causing Beast Boy to grin triumphantly at what Raven denied for years.

"Dove," Raven said suddenly. "What are you doing here? I mean, you should be dead, like the others. How did you-"

"Whoa, slow down, sis. I'll explain everything soon. Is there somewhere more comfortable where we can all talk?" The titans then eagerly led her to their enormous living room, leaving Dove in awe. "This is your…your…" she turned to Raven and asked, "_Victus cella?_"

"Living room," she translated.

"Ah, yes," Dove replied happily. "I always thought myself to be quite fluent in English, but apparently there are still so many things I don't know. We never particularly called the main room of the household the…_living room._" The foreign words rolled off her tongue awkwardly. "It's amazing."

"Thank you," Robin said formally. "So you speak Latin, right?"

"I see you know your foreign languages well," Dove beamed. "Yes, Latin is our primary language besides English."

"That's very impressive." He paused. "So, Raven's _sister, _huh?" Raven looked down sheepishly as the boy wonder glanced at her.

"I take it there's a lot of things she did not tell you," Dove said with slight sadness in her soft voice. She placed herself on the sofa and was quickly followed by the others, obviously eager to learn about their new guest. "You know about her father, correct?"

The titans nodded. "Yeah, we took care of that giant, red freak a year and a half ago!" Beast Boy announced proudly.

"I heard," Dove smiled. "I was very impressed. And relieved. I am very grateful that my big sister had wonderful friends to look after her."

"Curiosity abounds," Starfire said as she raised her hand.

"Yes?" Dove responded. Starfire floated closer to her until she was and inch from her face.

"Please, where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?"

"Oh, uh, Azarath, teleportation, blue, and I'd love to!" The younger teen smiled sweetly at the alien.

"HELLO NEW FRIEN-" Before Starfire could embrace Dove in a monstrous hug the boys had restrained her. Dove laughed at the scene.

"Your friends are all wonderful," she said to Raven. "They remind me of…" her voice suddenly trailed off and her face slowly fell.

"Yeah," Raven murmured. "Me, too."

"Who?" Beast Boy asked. The girls were not surprised that he had heard, with his ears and all.

"Some old friends back home," Dove replied.

"Wait," Robin said suddenly. "I know this is a little off topic, but earlier did you say _'Raven's _father'?"

"Why, yes. You see, Raven and I are indeed sisters, but not to the same father. Just the same mother. Now, Raven and Scarlett on the other hand-"

"Whoa, what?" Cyborg exclaimed. "You have _another _sister?" Dove turned to look at her sister somberly.

"You haven't told them anything…have you?"

Raven sighed. "No. I haven't. Not anything besides father, anyway." Dove's violet eyes gleamed with a tinge of anger hearing this.

"Are you that ashamed of us?" she demanded.

"What? Of course not!" Raven exclaimed in shock. "Dove, I thought you were _dead!_ Along with everyone else! The last thing I wanted to do was bring up the past just so I could hurt again!"

Dove's face fell once more, only with guilt this time.

"Dove, there are just some things that aren't meant to be shared," Robin said gently, attempting to not upset her further. "If Raven didn't want to tell us about her past, we wouldn't hold it against her."

"'Twas not your welfare I was concerned for," she mumbled. Robin tried not to take that as an insult. She looked up at Raven-who had shock engraved all over her face-apologetically. "_Ego sum rumex. _Please forgive me, _soror. _I was being selfish."

"Don't be," Raven assured. "I think I understand where you're coming from."

"No," the young girl replied sadly. "I don't think you do." She glanced over at the titans who were gazing at the two sisters curiously. She turned back to Raven. "I'm sorry; I believe I have said too much already. I think now it would be wise to tell them…everything. It would not be right to leave your friends as curious as they are. I'm sorry for going against your wishes, _soror._" She bowed her head respectively. "I did not mean to."

"Don't bow to me." Raven took her sister's chin and raised her head to look her in the eye. "You and I both know I don't deserve it."

"You deserve the world, to me, _soror._"

After a seemingly long pause, Starfire tentatively said, "Perhaps we should-"

"No," Raven interrupted. "Stay."

"Yes, please," Dove agreed. "I did not mean to scare you all off. I'm sorry." The titans could not help but beam at the girl's cuteness. She acted so sweet and shy it was enough for their hearts to explode with warm fuzziness.

"Well, I suppose…there's no way around it now," Raven sighed. "I'll have to tell you."

"Rae, don't feel like you have to tell us just 'cause we're a little curious," Cyborg assured.

"No, Dove is right; it's not good for me as a friend to keep things from you guys. Especially my past-no matter how bad it is."

"Raven…" Starfire murmured.

"Besides…I think it'll help. Get a load off my chest, you know?"

"Well, Raven, I guess if you really think it'll help you to tell us…" Robin started.

"We're all ears!" Beast Boy finished the sentence as he shape shifted into a hare, his long ears stretching towards the girls like an pair of antennas. Dove giggled. Raven seemed to not notice; she was too busy trying to figure out where to begin. As the titans waited anxiously to hear, Raven turned to all of them and said:

"I want to give you all a fair warning, even you, Dove." She scanned over the group grimly before continuing. "This is not some fairy tale. It does not have a happy ending. What I am about to tell you is very real and most of it is not pleasant at all. It's a story of my life. My family. Secrets, desire, and regret. But mostly, _Miserere mei-_my misery."

TBC…

Yay cliffy! XD well there's the second chappie! Did ya'll like it as much as the first? More? Less? Hate? Kill-WHAT? Lol anyhoo, the next chapter is when the really real story begins. :] and it's gonna be INTENSE. … or at least I hope so lol if yall have any suggestions yall wanna give me plz do not hesitate! :D and reviews are very much appreciated! They give me encouragement and motivation! So plz plz plz review!

BTW, ima start typing the latin translations at the bottom of the chappie so no one gets confused of what's being said :] I'll start from chapter one. And I know that these are most likely not the correct translations, but I did not have any other sources other than the internet (bleh XP) but these will give you a general idea of what is being said :]

CHAPTER 1:

"_mei soror._" - "My sister."

"_Mei soror! Quam ego requiro vos! Ego vultus vobis pro annus quod iam ego denique instituo vos!_" - "My sister! How I have missed you! I have been looking for you for years and now I have finally found you!"

CHAPTER 2:

(the title) "_Corvus quod Columba_" - "The Raven and Dove"

"_Vos quoniam sic magnus!_" - "You have gotten so big!"

"_Quis est is?_" - "What's this?"

"_victus cella?_" - For this one she was asking Raven for a translation because she did not know how to say "Living room" in English. Now I have no idea how to say "living room" in latin so I do know that this is definitely not the right translation. But it was the best I could do :P lol

"_Ego sum rumex_" - "I am sorry"

"_Miserere mei_" - "my misery" but of course, yall already knew that ;D


	3. Meum Nomen est

Hello, hello! :D I'm so excited for this chappie cuz as I said before, this is where the real story begins :D I cannot WAIT! X3 squee! Its kinda weird writing this story cuz its in third person…im used to writing in first person but unfortunately I have to write this one in third just cuz it makes this particular story flow better. Plus there are things that happen in the story that Raven is not aware of until later, so yeah, gotta get some of that in too… yeah, just thought I'd throw that out there, LOL.

Congratulations, you are now THOUROUGHLY CONFUSED! Moohoohahahahahahaa.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans except for ALL my OCs! X3 especially Dove. I just love her X3

**Chapter 3: Meum Nomen…est**

A flock of porcelain doves went soaring into the cerulean sky, piercing into numerous white, cottony clouds and ripping them apart into smaller forms. As they separated, the sun's golden rays shown through where the doves flew, as if it were making a staircase to heaven for them while at the same time, lighting the floating city of Azarath in all its beauty. A young girl in her early teens took the time to notice this lovely scene unfolding, stopping in mid-step to stare in awe. As she continued to stare after the doves descending into the sky, she could not help but wish that she could be like them; to be admired by the good and beauty inside her…or to just fly away from everything.

"Raven!" A rough, feminine voice behind the girl quickly became louder as it grew closer, along with light footfalls. She turned to see a girl her age, wearing the same school uniform and carrying a book bag, running towards her on the sidewalk. Her skin was fair, lightly sun kissed. Her long, flowing hair was a dark golden wheat color-almost red-and, with a black headband, was held back from her eyes so that they shined as blue as the sky above them.

"Anya," Raven greeted pleasantly. "_Salve._"

"_Salve, _yourself," Anya responded playfully. "You keep spacing out like that, you'll be late for class."

"Ah, Mister Michael can wait a couple of minutes," Raven replied dryly.

"Ooh, a rebel!" Anya teased as she threw her arm over Raven's shoulder. "So, my monotonous friend, are you ready for Mister Michael's test?"

"Eh, I suppose."

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway, seeing that he's not gonna let you take the test with _that _in your hair." She pointed to the black band tying up Raven's long, violet hair in a ponytail.

"Oh," she let out a small surprised gasp. "I forgot that was in there." She reached her slender hand around and swiftly pulled it out, letting her hair flutter across her shoulders gracefully. "I was cramming this morning and tied my hair up to keep it out of my eyes. Explain to me again why _you _are the only one in class who can get away with a headband."

"Because," Anya began in a matter-of-fact voice. "The Sisters don't allow us to cut our hair 'cause their strict and all, and this headband is the only thing that keeps my bangs out of my eyes so I can study better." A smug grin stretched across her mischievous cat-like face.

"But you _don't _study."

"Yeah, I know." Anya grinned.

"You must be soooo proud," Raven said sarcastically. "Deceiving the Sisters like that."

"Your point?"

Raven sighed. There was no point arguing with her stubborn, mischievous, too-lazy-to-study friend. Once she made up her mind about something, she was not about to let the idea go so willingly. And if she wanted her grades to plummet and be punished with a nun's ruler, Raven was not about to interject with her friend's wishes.

"Wait, _soror!_" a more shrill voice from behind them called. Raven groaned under her breath as she turned to see her younger sister running to them. She was dressed in the same uniform as them, only it was obviously a bit too big. She practically tripped on the tie with each step she took while continuously pulling up the sleeves of the red jacket and the white button-up shirt beneath it. She even had to wear a belt to keep the plaid skirt around her petite waist. "I'm going to school, too!"

"No, you're not," Raven said sternly as her little sister came to a stop in front of the older girls. "Dove, you're too young to go to my school. You're only ten."

"Nuh-uh!" Dove insisted. "I'm at the top of my class and Sister Claire said I'd be going to your school in no time!"

"Dove, that's just an expression," Anya said. "She means that passing your grade will be easier for you because you're so smart."

"So, I'm _not _gonna be in your class?" Raven and Anya shook their heads. Dove looked down in disappointment.

"Now run home and change into your own uniform or Sister Claire is gonna whip you with her ruler," Raven warned. Dove's eyes widened as she turned her heel and dashed away in the opposite direction. Anya giggled.

"You sound more like a mom than a sister."

"Don't remind me," Raven retorted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Salve, _girls," a Sister greeted as Raven and Anya neared the entrance of their small school.

"_Salve, _Sister," they said in unison. As they walked in, they were welcomed by the everyday sight of the other students crowding the hallways and the monks attempting to shoo them off to their classes. Before Raven and Anya could even come ten feet near the scene, the echo of the loud church bells filled the building, signaling the beginning of classes. Carrying their heavy book bags, they hurried off to their first lesson, history.

"Ah, _salve, _Rachel," their teacher, Mister Michael, greeted Raven, then to Anya. "_Salve, _Abigail. I see that you two put off your lollygagging this morning, seeing that you're not late, as usual."

"It's _Anya,_" said girl complained. "And she's _Raven._ How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Rachel and Abigail are your Christian names, and as long as you are students here, those will be the names you two are addressed by."

"That's a load of-!"

"C'mon, _Abigail, _let's go take our seats," Raven murmured to her through clenched teeth as she pulled on her arm. Anya unwillingly followed, taking her seat in the back beside Raven. "You need to start behaving, or you're gonna get punished.," she whispered to her scowling friend.

"Ah, let 'em try," Anya retorted. "I don't care."

"Oh, Anya…"

The loud, unbroken tapping sound of Mister Michael's teaching staff hitting the chalkboard immediately caught both girls' attention. "Rachel, Abigail, this is your last warning; one more sound and I'll have to punish you both."

"Yes, sir," they murmured simultaneously.

"Now, as I was saying," Mister Michael continued. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce to you your new classmate." The entire classroom was immediately in a frenzy. A transfer student was so rare to them that it was simply unheard of. Even Raven was curious to see what kind of insane student would want to come to that particular school.

"A new student?" Anya exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, Raven, this is so cool! Nothing ever happens around here!"

"Yeah, that's nice," Raven murmured in a bored tone as she opened one of her books.

"What's the matter with you?" Anya demanded. "I know you have that 'no emotion' thing, but don't you think you could be a little excited?"

"Whoo. Hoo."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"I love you, too."

"Oh, cut the crap!" Anya laughed. "I wonder if it's a guy or a girl?"

"I wonder if it's human?"

"You are so weird."

"Maybe," Raven said as she looked up from her book to Anya. "But then again, isn't that why you're my friend?" Anya smiled and scrunched up her nose.

"Aw, you're sweet," she said as she patted Raven's arm.

"All right, class; settle down!" Mister Michael ordered. "I will not tolerate such unruliness! Especially for the new student's sake." At the mere mention of the new student again, the class was immediately silenced. The teacher scanned the room in approval. He then walked to the door and said, "You may come in now," he suddenly brought his voice down to a whisper. "But I must warn you; they will eat you alive." A masculine chuckle was heard from the other side of the ajar door. All the girls in the classroom gasped excitedly and resumed their happy chatter. Mister Michael whipped his head in their direction and shushed them harshly. He then stepped fully into the room while gesturing with his hand for the student to come in. As soon as Raven heard the new pair of footsteps enter the room, she looked up from her book. Next thing she knew, her jaw dropped.

He was tall and lean, but with a nice build. His hair was messy and black as night. His skin was a healthy shade of white-pink, making his dark eyes sparkle. And his smile was almost…seductive. All the girls began to giggle uncontrollably when he made eye contact with them. Usually, Raven would think of them as idiots for acting so stupid, but this time, she really could not blame them.

"So young man," Mister Michael said. "In English, please tell us your name."

"_Meum nomen, _uh, I mean…my name is Morgan." He smiled, showing off his canines and nearly blinding everybody with his neon white smile.

"Morgan…?"

"Just Morgan."

As Morgan scanned the room again, he had made eye contact with Raven. Instantly after the action was made, she felt a powerful burning within herself, like a fire was ignited in her stomach. She felt short of breath but she could not bring herself to look away from his gaze, and apparently, neither could he. He stared into her, as if he could see into her very soul. She felt fear creep along her spine just from his gaze…boring into her. And yet, she could not look away.

They just kept staring at each other.

TBC…

Yay semi-cliffy! XD so how is it so far? I'd really love hearing all yall's opinions in reviews plz! They are most appreciated! XD well, it was not my favorite ending for this chapter but unfortunately I am now showing signs of writers block. NOOOOOOOO lol so when I do finally reach that point of no idea, yall are more than welcome to give me suggestions :D anyhoo, here are the translations.

CHAPTER 3

"_Meum Nomen…est._" - "My Name is…"

"_Salve_" - "Good morning." or "Good evening/night"


	4. Castigatio

Well, I learned something recently that brought me brief disappointment. The title _Miserere Mei _does not exactly mean "My Misery" as I had intellectually guessed… I found two translations with both sources claiming to be the right one. Either "Miserably" or "Have mercy" but its okay :D cuz either translation still fits the story so its all good :D so… that last part in chapter two when Raven says "Miserere mei" meaning "my misery" … just forget about that LOL just completely etch it out of your brain! OR I SHALL BRAINWASH YOU ALL! Moohoohahahahahhahahaha.

Disclaimer: I own the teen titans! (raven smacks the back of my head) ehehe…just kidding…

P.S. Lol I made them sound catholic… XD

**Chapter 4: Castigatio**

His eyes, his beautiful, dark eyes had entranced her. They seemed like bottomless wells that made Raven feel as though she had fallen in them, abandoning all hope of ever coming back out. She just could not understand why she could not turn away from him. She could feel an inner tugging trying desperately to pull her near him, but luckily she had enough control for that. She tried to tell herself that he was just a regular guy, but that burning fire within her told her he was not. Raven suddenly felt a little embarrassed; did he think her a fool for staring at him so mindlessly? Perhaps that was the reason for him staring back. Waiting for an exclamation for her idiocy. However, despite all of that, she still could not force herself to look away from him.

"Morgan," Mister Michael suddenly said, yanking both Morgan and Raven back to reality. "You may take your seat over there." He pointed to an empty desk on the other side of the room, where Raven had a clear view of him.

"Thank you, sir," Morgan responded politely before making his way to his new seat, receiving giggles and flirtatious smiles from nearby girls he passed. He paid no attention to them, much to their disappointment. He resumed his fascinated stare towards the violet haired beauty from across the room.

"Ooh, he _likes _you," Anya teased in a hushed whisper.

"Shut up, Anya," Raven retorted as quietly as possible. Fortunately for them, Mister Michael did not seem to notice.

"Now, on with today's lesson…"

Through the whole lesson, no matter how hard she tried, Raven could not bring herself to pay attention. Not even during the test. Even if she wanted to, she could not; she was too distracted from being studied like a lab rat. Every few seconds, she would quickly glance over to see Morgan staring intently at her, boring holes in the side of her face. She soon became very uncomfortable and began to fidget.

'_Why_,' she thought to herself. '_Is he staring at me like that? It's not like I did anything to upset him. I don't even know him! Should I just ignore him?_' Raven began to fiddle with the edge of her skirt. '_Or should I confront him after class? I mean, what the hell is his problem? I didn't do anything, so why the hell is he staring at me? Oh, what should I do?_' With each passing thought, she became more and more restless, causing her to fidget with her skirt more rigorously.

Anya, who sensed Raven's uneasiness, glanced over to see her face a light tinge of pink. Instinctively, she looked in the opposite direction and saw Morgan staring at her friend. Confused by this, she turned back to Raven to ask for an explanation, but suddenly noticed the slight, continuous movement of Raven's fidgeting hand. Anya, from the angle she was sitting, could not see the edge of Raven's skirt being twisted up, and assumed the absolute worst.

Eyes wide and mouth falling agape, she whispered in a shocked laugh, "Raven!" Said girl snapped her head in Anya's direction in slight surprise.

"Huh?"

"Are you doing what I _think _you're doing?" she giggled.

"W-what?" Raven asked, obviously confused. Anya stealthily leaned over towards Raven and whispered in her ear.

Raven's violet eyes grew wide with shock as she jump out of her seat.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

All eyes were instantly turned to Raven as several surrounding windows shattered into pieces, much to her discomfort. There was a long, awkward silence before Mister Michael spoke out, trying his best to hold back the rage.

"Rachel, Abigail," he fumed through clenched teeth. "Stay after class."

"Me?" Anya protested as she also rose to her feet. "But I didn't…do…" She realized it was useless when Raven had placed her hand on her head, slowly lowering her back in her seat as she seated herself as well.

"Yes, sir," they mumbled dejectedly as the sound of taunting giggles filled their ears. Raven was afraid to, but she glanced over at Morgan anyway, who was also chuckling under his breath. She felt her face burning with embarrassment and another window shattered.

"Rachel!" Mister Michael yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Yes, sir," she mumbled for the third time in that same hour. She closed her eyes and began to whisper a chant she was taught years ago. This helped her to calm herself down whenever she became riled. Like now. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe you got us in trouble," Anya muttered under her breath angrily as she scrubbed the chalkboard clean. "And invalidated our tests!"

"Me?" Raven exclaimed as she also scrubbed the board. "You're the one thinking terrible things…"

"Only 'cause you were doing them!"

"But I wasn't…!"

"Wow, Raven," Anya mused. "Masturbating in class! You're so bold!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Did too! I saw you!"

"What? You idiot! I was fiddling with my skirt!

Anya blinked. "Huh? Really?"

"God, what's the matter with you?" Raven fumed. "Why would you think I would do something like that?"

"I saw the way you and the new guy were looking at each other. He's got the hots for you," she winked.

"Ugh, shut up Anya," Raven groaned embarrassingly.

"Hey, you _do _have some emotion!"

"Well, duh. I am somewhat human."

"Rae, relax. I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, yeah."

As they continued to scrub the board with the soapy water, a slightly familiar pair of footsteps enter the room. The girls turned to see Morgan at his desk, picking up his book bag that he obviously left there. Anya purred under her breath as he slowly rose up, making his strong back ripple. As he turned around and saw them looking at him, he flashed them a perfect smile causing Raven to quickly turn back to the board to hide her blush. Anya smiled back at him, but he was not that interested in her.

"That was some outburst earlier," he said. "It was pretty funny."

"Wasn't it," Anya laughed. "Yep, that's our Raven! Always making trouble, you little joker, you!" She slapped Raven playfully on the back, who in turn, gave Anya a glare.

"Raven, huh?" Raven looked at Morgan from the corner of her eye. "Thought your name was Rachel?"

"Naw," Anya snorted. "Rachel and Abigail are our 'Christian names'. If you ask me, it's completely _bardus._"

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed with a laugh. "I like Raven better." Hearing that, the temperature in Raven's face began to increase. "That's a nice name. It fits you."

"It…fits me?" she asked shyly as her blush grew pinker.

"Yeah, you have that aura about you that just reminds me of a raven." Raven glanced down at her feet.

"Well, that's not very good," she chuckled dryly. "Ravens are gruesome."

"Oh, I don't think so." he said. "Though ravens are seen in pictures of bloody battlefields, they don't entirely symbolize death or something of the sort. Actually, they're the symbol of intelligence."

"Really?"

"Well, she _is _a bookworm," Anya muttered playfully as she continued cleaning the board.

"Shut it, Anya," Raven growled. Morgan began chuckling.

"You two are quite a pair," he said as he flashed them another neon smile. "Hey, it's getting kinda late, so I'll see you guys around."

"Bye, Morgan!" Anya called cheerfully. He turned and waved as he left the room, lingering a bit to smile at Raven. They did not even hear his footsteps in the hall. "Hmm. Pretty light-footed, huh?"

"Yeah…" Raven mumbled incoherently. Anya spun around and pouted.

"Why does he like you more than me? I have personality!"

"Yeah, of a parrot. Always squawking."

"Meanie!" Anya stuck her tongue out childishly. The two suddenly heard a new pair of all too familiar footsteps heading for the classroom. They quickly shushed themselves and turned back to the board. When their teacher entered, they turned around to greet him.

"Good job with the board, girls," Mister Michael said sternly as he walked in the room with a sister. Both girls eyes widened at the mere sight of her. "Are you two ready for your second half of punishment?"

"Hello, girls!" the sister said cheerfully as she held a long, wooden ruler.

"Out of all the Sisters, you _had _to get Sister Eva?" Anya whined. Said Sister was one of the nicest within the entire school, but when it came to punishment, no other nun enjoyed it more.

"Naturally," the teacher grinned.

"Now what will it be," Sister Eva asked. "Twenty lashes to the hands, or five swats with the paddle?"

Anya let out a weak, nervous laugh. "Ehehe, will you excuse us for a moment?" Her and Raven instantly turned to the chalkboard.

"I say we take the ruler," Anya whispered.

"No way! The ruler is way worse than the paddle."

"But their using a different paddle now! This one has holes in it." Anya shuddered. "We won't be able to sit for a week."

"Fine, you take the ruler but I can't go home with marks all over my hands; Arella will notice and I can't have that."

"All right, have fun with that," Anya said. "But I'm not…"

"We'll take the swats," Raven told the Sister.

"WHAT?" Anya's jaw dropped.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

"Some friend."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun had begun to sink slowly into the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant red-orange and casting numerous shadows of various shapes along the streets of Azarath. Along the sidewalk, the girls struggled to walk straight without causing more pain to their sore rears.

"Ah, _meus Deus!_" Anya exclaimed. "What could have possibly made you think that the ruler was worse than this?" She began cursing under her breath in Latin.

"I told you," Raven said, straining to keep her voice unwavering. "If I came home with marks on my hands, Arella would just punish me again."

"Don't you ever just call her _mater?_" Anya asked. "You always call her by her name."

"Why should I call her mother," Raven scoffed. "When she's never been one to begin with?"

"Rae, c'mon. You know it's not her fault."

"Not _entirely, _anyway."

Anya knew there was no point in arguing with Raven in this particular subject; her view on her mother was not going to change anytime soon. Though it was not Arella's fault that the monks had kept her away from Raven most of her life, it still left her sore and believing that as respected as her mother is, she could have done a bit more to see her. That's all Raven really ever wanted; to see her mother. Instead she could only see her a couple of times every few months. And poor Dove was constantly going back and forth to live with both Raven and Arella, trying to have that completed family experience by slowly wasting away her childhood. It was hardly satisfying.

Raven could feel herself becoming riled up again, so she tried to think of something other than her mother. '_I've got to remember to feed Wraith or he'll keep me up all night with his yowling._' Raven's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the same but more painful fire inside her. She felt a sudden tugging within her chest, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"_Quid est? _The pain too much for you?" Anya asked when she noticed Raven's sudden stop. Raven clutched her stomach as if it would smother the burning sensation. The tugging feeling pulled on her head, forcing her to look over her shoulder. She shuddered when she saw a tall, dark figure looming from the shadows staring at her.

And flashing her a perfect, neon smile.

TBC…

Well I'm gonna end it here for now just cuz I couldn't think of anything else at the moment LOL I realize that it's kinda slow right now, but it'll pick up real soon :D pinky promise! XD just think of this as a filler chapter or something. But yeah it'll start picking up the pace in the next chapter so don't give up on meh! LOL and here are the translations :D

"_Castigatio_" - "Punishment"

"_Bardus_" - "Stupid"

"_Meus Deus!_" - "my God!"

"_mater_" - "mother"

"_Quid est?_" - "What is it?"


End file.
